Liga Mundo Season 27
Liga Mundo Season 27 ran from October 27, 2016 to January 28, 2017. The league membership remained at its typical number of 24 teams with 3 divisions of 8 teams each. Husky FC joined the league as an expansion team on October 17, 2016 while FC Konkrage folded on the same day after 11 seasons of play and 4 prior seasons as De Bushalte FC. In an interesting and coincidental twist of fate, the new manager of Husky FC had only recently replaced the manager of FC Konkrage as the new league administrator in the Legion Championship league. River Plate was acquired by the returning, former Syracuse management and became the fourth incarnation of the Syracuse Salty Dogs on October 24, 2016. The season was notable for being the final campaigns for long-time VolNation Volunteers manager Reichlep, Estrella Roja manager Cataduanes, and Dynamo Dorpat manager St6mm - all who were sacked by their clubs during the course of the season. Reichlep had been one of the original managers when Liga Mundo started while Cataduanes had joined prior to the second season. All three clubs would end up under league control heading into the off-season, their future fates unknown. when Reichlep was fired as manager of VolNation Volunteers on January 25, 2017, after 9 years and 27 seasons of play, this left Transvaal Springboks manager Botha as the last-remaining original manager from Liga Mundo Season 1. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Christopher de Beers' (Transvaal Springboks) - forward, aged 35). (Season 11 to Season 27) - He joined the team in Season 11 when he was promoted from the junior team. A tough, workhorse player, De Beers became a starting forward in Season 18 after the retirement of the legendary Balthazar Botha during the pre-season and he quickly adapted to his new role by bagging a natural hat-trick in the season opener versus Guajolotes on October 10, 2013. During Season 19, De Beers scored four goals in one game as the Springboks defeated FC Konkrage 6-0 in league play on March 6, 2014. He played in his 100th legendary match on June 19, 2014 in the final game of Season 19 - although he was substituted out in the 79th minute after picking up some bumps and bruises. De Beers closed out the season with 10 goals scored in league play which saw him named to the Segunda Liga all-star team. His career took a nosedive and slumped in Season 25 as he managed to appear in just 4 matches. The following season saw his playing time greatly reduced but saw him still find the back of the opposing net 4 times in 5 matches as he took on a second-half finishing role. In his final season, he was used sparingly - appearing in just 104 minutes between 2 matches. De Beers retired at the conclusion of Season 27 with 164 career matches played. In his 17 seasons, he scored 62 goals and 87 points - ranking him in 3rd place for all Springbok forwards in career games, goals, and points. *'Lourenço Figueroa' (Transvaal Springboks) - midfielder, aged 35). (Season 11 to Season 27) - Prior to joining the Springboks, Figueroa played three months with Atlético Luz Del Mar. He joined Los Niños during Season 10 after being promoted on February 7, 2011 as a junior prospect. He would end up appearing in 4 matches for Atlético Luz Del Mar that season. At the start of Season 11, on April 14, 2011 he was acquired off transfers by the Transvaal Springboks for $2,200,000. He spent his first five seasons with Die Bokke as a reserve player but constantly showed signs of promising brilliance whenever he did take to the field. While not known for his goal or points production, by Season 15, his all-round ability combined with his strong stamina, hard shot, and knowledge at reading the action on the opposing crease saw him assigned to the occasional role as the playmaker for the midfield - and by the following season had seen himself secure a place in the starting line-up. On July 25, 2013, during Season 17, Figueroa played in his 100th career match in Liga Mundo. The following month, on August 26, 2013, he played his 100th legendary match with the Springboks. Figueroa took his performance to the next level when he led the Segunda Liga in scoring with his 16 points during Season 19; a career season, he broke the team record for most games played in one season with an incredible 27 appearances in Season 19. During Season 22, he played in both his 200th career match in Liga Mundo (on April 16, 2015) and his 200th career match with the Transvaal Springboks (on May 4, 2015). Along with Rolandiñho Boa Monréal of Marseille FC, Figueroa was one of last two Costa Libertad raised and trained players in Liga Mundo who came up through Atlético Luz Del Mar. When he announced that Season 27 would be his final campaign, Figueroa continued with his starting spot on the roster. In the final month of the season, club management ensured he would start all remaining matches so he could retire with exactly 300 Liga Mundo matches to his name - a fitting tribute to a fan favourite who was regarded highly by Transvaler supporters to have been one of the most popular foreign players to ever wear the green and gold. Figueroa was named to two Segunda Liga all-star teams during his career, in Season 19 and in his final campaign in Season 27. He retired from Liga Mundo on an outstanding high note, bagging a hat-trick in front of a home crowd as the Springboks demolished VolNation Volunteers 4-1 on January 26, 2017 - as well as the club's leading goal and points scorer that season. he finished 4th in all-time career matches with the club (296), 5th in career goals (64) and assists (55), and 7th in career points with 119 along with his 4 matches with his homeland side Atlético Luz Del Mar. *'Cetshwayo Ngwane' - (Transvaal Springboks) - fullback, aged 37). (Season 7 to Season 27) - Arguably the best product of the club's junior programme, the 23-year-old Zulu fullback became the club's youngest legend when he played his 100th match on June 11, 2012. He is one of the youngest players to sign with the club and only one of five 16-year-olds to play for the Springboks; his brother Dingiswayo Ngwane, a retired superstar with the Kaapstad Hornets, was one of the others. Expert with heading the ball and cool and relaxed on the pitch, Cetshwayo was regarded as the greatest African player to ever suit up for Transvaal Springboks as well as the club's greatest and most durable fullback. He joined the club during Season 7 after promotion from the junior squad and by Season 9 had founded himself a place with the starting defensive line-up. By the start of Season 17, at age 26, he was already regarded as the greatest fullback to suit up for the team. After 12 seasons wearing the #4 sweater, Cetshwayo changed to #3 at the start of Season 19. He played in his 200th career match in Season 19 on April 21, 2014 during the first leg of the Copa Cato XII Finals against Guajolotes; his accomplishment however was marred by an own-goal scored during the game. After the retirement of Stien van Buyten midway during Season 21, Cetshwayo became the most senior player in the club in terms of career length and games played. On July 10, 2015, prior to the start of Season 23, he was named the fifth captain of the Springboks after goalkeeper Manos Torgo relinquished the role to Ngwane on his suggestion. Cetshwayo Ngwane played in his 300th career match in Season 25 on May 5, 2016 in a 3-1 losing effort at The Pond versus Ocean´s Gold. On August 11, 2016, during his 20th season, Ngwane played in his 314th career match - which saw him move past Stien van Buyten as the club's all-time leader for career games played. At the start of [[Liga Mundo Season 27, Cetshwayo announced that the current campaign would be his last. Mirroring what Manos Torgo had done for him, he relinquished his captaincy to Christiaan van Schalkwyk. He retired at the conclusion of Season 27, at age 36, after 21 seasons and went into the history books as the Springboks' all-time leader for career matches played (327) and X11 selections (92). He held the goal-scoring record (28 goals) and points record (68) for all fullbacks to have played with the club. League MVP Neo Vitty (AFC Merry Men) was awarded the Lois Luis MVP Trophy by Commisioner Botha at the conclusion of the season. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 400 games *'Derek Boyd' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played 400th match on December 29, 2016 300 games *'Arne Kenusar' (Dynamo Dorpat) played 300th match on October 31, 2016 *'Pedro Townsend' (VolNation Volunteers) played 300th match on November 24, 2016 *'Glenn Rystad' (RMI Armed Forces FC) played 300th match on December 29, 2016 *'Lourenço Figueroa' (Atlético Luz Del Mar / Transvaal Springboks) played 300th match (Liga Mundo) on January 26, 2017 200 games *'Paavel Adamsoo' (Dynamo Dorpat) played 200th match on November 7, 2016 *'Ade Siasia' (Anfield XI) played 200th match on November 17, 2016 *'Ludovico Figueirinhas' (Ocean´s Gold) played 200th match on November 21, 2016 *'Joao Vaz Leal' (Anfield XI) played 200th match on November 24, 2016 *'Ivan Azanha' (AFC Merry Men) played 200th match on November 28, 2016 *'Tomer Netter' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played 200th match on December 1, 2016 *'Sebi Pistol' (AFC Merry Men) played 200th match on December 29, 2016 *'Pieter van Uys' (Transvaal Springboks) played 200th match on January 5, 2017 *'Richie Ruddach' (Clachnacuddin) played 200th match on January 5, 2017 Manager of the Season Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 27 MANAGER RANKINGS & POINTS *'RevR' - TNFR Twilight Titans FC = 14 (Liga Mundo & Segunda Manager of the Season) *'BaronZemo' - Nordheim Badgers FC = 9 (Primera Manager of the Season) *AFC Merry Men = 9 *Atlético Melloria = 9 *Ocean´s Gold = 6 *Anfield Road XI = 6 *Gopher City Pippas FC = 6 *'MudBug' - Swamplandia Sinners = 6 (Tercera Manager of the Season) *AS Accelerando = 4 *Clachnacuddin = 3 *The Fighting Sherms = 3 *Ashie Road 11 = 3 *Syracuse Salty Dogs = 3 *Transvaal Springboks = 2 *Deutsche Vienna = 1 Copa Cato XX First Round Matches played on October 31 and November 7, 2016 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Husky FC (5-0; 5-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated SK Shqiponjë (2-0; 3-0) *Ashie Road 11 defeated AS Accelerando (2-0; 1-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Estrella Roja (0-0; 3-1) *Deutsche Vienna defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (4-2; 1-2) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Bethlehem FC (1-0; 1-1) *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Galway City (4-0; 1-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Swamplandia Sinners (6-0; 2-7) Second Round Matches played on November 14 and November 21, 2016 *Clachnacuddin defeated Transvaal Springboks (1-1; 4-2) *AFC Merry Men defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (3-1; 3-2) *The Fighting Sherms defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-0; 3-0) *Marseille FC defeated Deutsche Vienna (5-0; 5-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Dynamo Dorpat (4-0; 2-0) *Ashie Road 11 defeated VolNation Volunteers (3-1; 1-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (2-1; 3-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Anfield Road XI (2-1; 3-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on November 28 and December 5, 2016 *Clachnacuddin defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (3-1; 3-2) *Atlético Melloria defeated AFC Merry Men (1-0; 1-2) *Ashie Road 11 defeated The Fighting Sherms (1-0; 2-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Marseille FC (2-2; 4-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on December 12 and December 19, 2016 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ocean´s Gold (3-1; 2-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-2; 4-1) Copa Cato XX Finals Matches played on December 26, 2016 and January 2, 2017 *Atlético Melloria defeated Clachnacuddin (3-1; 1-2) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup XI Matches played on January 23 and January 30, 2017 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-1; 2-0) Pippas-Titans Challenge Cup III Matches played on November 28, 2016 and January 16, 2017 *Gopher City Pippas FC tied TNFR Twilight Titans FC (2-2; 2-2) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *VolNation *Cataduanes Free State *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha)